I'm Leaving My Broken Heart Behind
by Blossoming Nightshade
Summary: Snape Broke Harry's heart, and now Harry is leaving for Durmstrang. Why did Severus end it, and can he save Harry in time?  Better than it sounds. One/two shot. SEVxHARRY.


Sometime after OOTP. This is just a fluff story but I may put a second lemon in here later. But for now, enjoy!

Note to self: Never mess with an angry Hermione.

_Memory_

normal

* * *

_Harry's back was pressed up against the bookshelf, his legs around his lover as the man's large member entered, they hissed; one is slight pain, the other in pure pleasure._

"_Are you alright?" Severus asked before he watched Harry nod as a blush colored his cheeks. Severus began moving slowly, but before long he was pounding into Harry. He held his younger lover before laying him on the plush rug in front of the fireplace, making love for what seemed like hours. Both men were panting for breath, sweat glistening their bodies before Harry screamed Severus' name as he came hard, his lover following after another thrust._

Harry woke up in his dorm room, his entire body numb after the dream. He showered and got dressed before making his way to breakfast. Hermione and Ron sat waiting for him as he entered the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to watch him enter, everyone aware that he seemed nothing more than an empty shell of his former self. Harry was not looking forward to this day, the day he would tell his two best friends that he was leaving, he sat down with a sigh.

"Hey, mate."

"Hi, Harry." They both greeted. Harry looked up and smiled the best he could from his shattered heart.

"Hi guys." Harry poured himself some oatmeal and took several spoonfuls before pushing it away.

"Ron, 'Mione" Harry sighed as both of them looked at him "I've made a decision, but you are the only ones I'm telling besides Dumbledore." Harry took a big breath and tried to relax. "I'm leaving Hogwarts. I've been accepted into Durmstrang. I leave Monday."

"What? Harry you can't do that! We need you here!" Hermione exclaimed

"Monday is less than a week away! It's nearly Christmas!"

"I know." Harry replied knowing that all eyes in the Great Hall were now on the Golden Trio.

"Why?" Hermione demanded to know. "Is it about your date the other night? You never did tell us what happened." She whispered

"Why?" Ron demanded

_Harry fell asleep in his lovers arms that night, sleeping better than he had in ages. He woke up the next morning to find his lover of 2 months getting dressed with a scowl on his face._

"_What's wrong, Severus? Is everything okay?" Harry asked getting out of the bed to be next to his lover._

"_No, Mr. Potter. Everything is not 'okay'." Severus said finishing his shirt buttons_

"_What?" Harry asked terrified as the man he loved glowered at him_

"_Last night was a mistake. One I will not make again."_

"_But I thought we were happy, I thought you loved me?" Harry asked on the brink of tears_

"_There is no 'we' Mr. Potter, not anymore."_

"_But…"_

"_I have class in two hours and I need to get ready. Goodbye, Mr. Potter." Snape said as he began walking to his bathroom._

"_Wait! You can't just throw me out! I thought you were happy, tell me what's wrong, give me a reason or something." Harry begged near tears. Severus strode purposely towards him and grabbed him by the front of his night shirt._

"_Do you not get it you idiotic boy? There is no 'we', there is no 'us'. I do not want to be with you, I do not want to hear from you again and I do not want to SEE you! Get out, Mr. Potter, and do not come back! Severus finished as he shoved him out the door with his belongings and slammed it in his face. _

Harry sat at the table staring at nothing and no one, tears cascading down his cheek.

"I just can't be here anymore. I can't stand to see him. It hurts too much." Harry said

"Harry, whatever he said, maybe he didn't mean it. You know how temperamental he can be. Just give him a few days." Hermione said patting Harry's hand

"Yea, mate."

Harry looked into his friends eyes. "You weren't there. He meant every word. I've already arranged everything and Dumbledore gave me the rest of the week off classes so I could pack. I'm sorry you guys." Harry whispered before getting up and walking somberly out of the Great Hall, all eyes on him.

* * *

A furious Hermione burst open the door to the potion masters office after lunch and stalked up to his desk with a red head in toe.

"Ms. Granger, would you care to explain why you are bursting into my classroom without permission?"

"What did you say to him?" Hermione demanded

"I don't know what you mean." Severus stated

"Don't play dumb with me. You know in the beginning I was apprehensive, but you made him so happy, and I thought that maybe, maybe it would work. But whatever you said to him the other night, it crushed him!"

"You are in no position to question my decisions or force yourself into my personal life!" Severus growled

"Don't give me that Snape! Harry is my best friend and you broke his heart." She said gripping her hands into fists, trying to let loose as few tears as possible.

"I did what was best for him!"

"Best for him?" Ron shouted "Have you even looked at him lately?"

"He will recover. He is young." Severus insisted, trying to calm the irate witch.

"No, he won't. He is leaving for Durmstrang on Monday because of you! Are you happy now?" Hermione nearly screamed before leaving the dour man's office in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The days passed, and before long it was Saturday and Harry was sitting in the Headmaster's office.

"I'm packed, sir." Harry stated, playing with a scarlet box in his hands.

The headmaster simply nodded, one of the few times in his life he was at a loss of what to say.

"Are you quite sure you want to leave, Harry? Regardless of how wonderful Durmstrang is, it does have students that lean towards the darker side of this war. While I know how capable you are, I still worry."

"I don't want to leave, sir, this is my first home and it always will be. You told me once that 'What we want and what we need are rarely identical.' I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I can't stay here." Harry said looking down at the box in his hands.

"Harry, I have known Severus for a long time. When he was a young man, he would often lose sight of the wonderful things he has in life, sometimes he needed simply to be reminded. Sadly, he has not grown out of that habit. Perhaps someone needs to remind him, after all, you seemed so happy together. You do belong together."

After a long silence harry spoke, pain laced in his voice.

"In the beginning we were so alike and I couldn't believe it, especially after all the years we spent fighting. I thought he was as happy as I was, but I guess that was one thing we didn't have in common. I agree that he does often lose sight, and as much as I would love to agree with you, professor, I don't think he ever _saw_ me at all." Harry lifted the lid to the box, as the dam holding back his tears burst. He wiped his tears on his sleeve and closed the box. He stood up and placed the box reluctantly on the Headmaster's desk.

"What is this, Harry?"

"A Christmas present," he bitterly laughed "I guess I won't need it anymore. I don't want to take it with me. Will you keep it for me, professor?" Dumbledore nodded, all twinkle in his eyes gone.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I have made my decision. I will see you Monday morning before we take off." Harry walked out of the office with his head hanging down, closing the door with a soft click. Harry came down the stairs and took a deep breath. A moment later, the sound of boots echoed through the hall and Severus turned the corner.

* * *

Severus almost paused when he recognized who was at the other end of the hall. The young man looked up only briefly before turning around and walking away with a swish of the cloak that almost made Severus proud. But every positive emotion was drowned as he saw the blood red eyes and the cheeks stained with tears. Severus' heart broke every time he was courageous enough to chance a sight of the boy. He looked so fragile, so broken, so utterly defeated. Severus made his way up the stairs to the office above.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus, sit." Severus was worried, just as he always was, when he looked into those ice blue eyes and did not see a twinkle. This time he was almost afraid, because it looked like it was all those eyes could do to not cry.

"You must fix this, Severus. I will not pretend to know your reasons, but I will tell you this: the only person as broken as Harry has been lately, is you. I know you were happy together, in fact, I have never seen you happier in the 24 years I have known you. I will not see my two favorite men in the world, the men I love like sons, separated over some trivial matter you have created."

"His safety is not trivial, Albus!" Severus stood up angrily.

"Ahhh, and there is the heart of the matter. But did it ever occur to you that Harry is safer with you than he is with his friends, or when he walks down the hall, or like he will be in Durmstrang; alone? Severus you are a grown wizard, one of the most talented I have ever seen, why would you think that Harry is in danger with you?"

"Why do you think old man? Because I am a servant of Harry's greatest enemy! If the Dark Lord ever found out-"

"Harry is constantly watched by servants of Voldemort, children in this school! But until now he has had our protection, your protection. He is safest by your side. And that is an argument you will never win Severus." Severus sighed at this

"Albus, you are always preaching about 'The Greater Good'…"

"The Greater Good of the _Wizarding_ _world_, of which they have nothing to do with it. This is between you and Harry. And those that want to see you happy of course."

"He will move on, he is young."

"My young man, I don't think you realize how untrue that is." Dumbledore handed Severus the scarlet box that Harry entrusted to him. "We will be apparating to Durmstang at 9:30 Monday morning. Get him back Severus." Dumbledore whispered

* * *

Severus walked into his chambers and slammed the door closed behind him. He walked to the liquor cabinet and pulled out his best Firewhiskey; after pouring an overly generous glass, he sat down in front of the fire to think. After several hours he came to the decision that he would let Harry leave and continue on without him. Severus stood to get ready for bed when he heard a thump on the floor. He looked down to see a scarlet box that had fallen from his robe pocket onto the floor. He reached down, picked it up and, after setting his glass down, opened it. He saw a note on the inside. It looked like a speech; parts had been crossed out and other words written above, some words had been added later, crammed into the margins, but it was still legible and he would recognize the handwriting anywhere.

"Merry Christmas, Severus.

I know you're probably wondering why I'm reading something to you for Christmas, but you know as well as I do that I'm pants at expressing my feelings, so just listen. In the beginning, I couldn't believe how alike we were, especially after we spent so many years fighting. I love learning new things about you, and learning the things you teach me, even if some of them _are_ potions related. I hope I never learn everything, I hope that I will continue to learn about you in the months and years to come. I know this may be moving a bit fast but I was hoping that you would do me the honor of wearing this engagement ring with the promise that we will get bonded after I graduate. I love you Severus Tobias Snape. You are my life, my happiness, my love. My one and only. Will you wear this engagement ring?"

Severus looked in the box and pulled out the ring. It was a silver Ouroboros, the snake was biting its tail, and in the head lay two small rubies. It was the most beautiful thing Severus had ever seen and he held it up to the light as he noticed a scratch on the inside of the ring. He looked closer and realized that it was an engraving, in very small script. He read it outloud "Whatever stands against us, we will defeat it together" Severus was almost in tears. And the problem was, now he was back at square one with his decision.

* * *

Monday morning came and Harry bid Ron and Hermione goodbye. Hermione cried on his shoulder for about 15 minutes and, despite Ron's denial, he was crying as well. An hour later Harry was standing in the Headmasters office,

"We leave in thirty minutes, Harry, shall we make our way down to the school grounds?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. Harry shrunk his bags and put them in his pockets before leading the way out of the office. He paused at certain locations and just stared, memories creeping in to his mind, while trying to memorize every nook and cranny of the school before his departure. He made his way to the Great Hall, empty now since breakfast was over. He saw Minerva standing by the large wooden door at the entrance to the castle. A few tears slid down her cheek as she nodded. She gave him a hug and told him to be safe before dabbing at her eyes with a cloth.

Harry blinked at the bright sun that illuminated the sky this morning, pausing at his last look of the castle, before turning and going down the steps slowly. He was on the last step when he heard his name from far away, echoing in the castle. He turned around and heard his name closer now, quick footsteps following behind.

"Harry! HARRY!"

Harry looked and saw Severus running towards the front doors, worry etched in his brow. Harry turned and continued toward the grounds.

"Harry, WAIT!"

Harry turned with a scowl on his face and pain in his eyes.

"Have you come to see me off as well? Couldn't wait for the opportunity to hurt me again, could you Severus? But you're too late we were just about to leave." Harry turned around and began walking before Severus grabbed his arms and turned him around.

"Harry, just listen. I made you leave because I was afraid you would get hurt. I was terrified for your safety, you know my position in this war, you know what I am. I was growing too close to you, I cared too much and I was afraid that my feelings would put you in jeopardy. But someone made me realize that the safest place in the world for you is by my side. This isn't about the war though, this is about us. I know I hurt you, Harry, I know." Severus grabbed the young man's hands. "And if I have ruined my chance with you, know that it will be the _biggest_ mistake of my life; but if I _haven't_ ruined it." Severus said kissing his love's hands before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a lion shaped gold ring with small emerald eyes. "Then please, give me the chance to prove it to you. I love you Harry Potter, and I accept your proposal. Will you do me the honor of accepting mine?" Severus waited, along with Albus and Minerva, with held breath and prayers, watching the tears slip down Harry's cheeks.

"You STUPID man!" Harry screamed before leaping at the man in front of him and wrapping his arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. "Of course I will."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it, reviews are welcome.


End file.
